Kamen Rider Dante
is the main protagonist of Cinders and Ashes: The Chronicle Of Kamen Rider Dante. His motif revolves around volcanoes, bugs relating to fire, states of heat, and even the artists who drew them. Kamen Rider may refer to any of the following characters, in order of who held the belt first: # Hotaro Dairou # Hoshi Fujioka Volcano Belt The was one of eighteen belts forged by Re:Shocker as a means to be used for evil, but a grief-stricken Hotaro and the traitorous professor Minos Kain managed to steal the belt and use the powers of Kamen Rider Dante against Re:Shocker's forces. The belt is able to draw in fire into its to power up the holder and give them their Rider powers. However, they are able to replace that fire with a hot-blooded personality. Mounts Each Mount as a power up called which increases the Rider's power twofold. This is normally reserved for a finishing attack or the last minutes of a fight, since afterwards, the Rider will be overloaded from the heat and have something akin to a heat stroke. * Ashen Mount: In Ashen Mount, Dante has access to normal human levels of strength and power, though compared to his other Mounts, is considerably weak. Its motifs are a pupa and ash. It's the only Mount to have no connection to a mountain as well as a lack of an Endeavor. This Mount was not stated to be drawn by anyone, rather just described. * Fuji Mount: '''In Fuji Mount, Dante has access to basic levels of strength and power. Its motifs are Mt. Fuji, the highest mountain in Japan, a Firefly, and fire itself. Its Endeavor shoots fire out of his body to use for his punches and kicks. This Mount was drawn by Shimazaki Setsuna. * '''Yellowstone Mount: '''In Yellowstone Mount, Dante gains increased strength with the drawback of less speed and a berserking mode. Its motifs are Yellowstone, a dangerous Supervolcano, a Bombardier Beetle, and magma. Its Endeavor turns him into molten magma, allowing his fists and feet to stretch. This Mount was drawn by Hoshi Fujioka. * '''Unnamed Mount: This unnamed Mount is accessed when Hoshi absorbed the flames from Celesia's power up. Nothing else is known about it outside of how it looks lime a mashup of Fuji and Yellowstone, as well as it having enough strength to destroy a clone of Gigas Machina. It is unofficially named Alighieri Mount. * Sakurajima Mount: In Sakurajima Mount, Dante gains increased speed and the ability of flight, with the downside of having its power be proportionate to how much fire he has stored inside him. Its motif are Sakurajima, a volcano that was used to name Kamen Rider 1's first upgrade form, a Cicada, and heat. Its Endeavor allows Dante to shoot out hot waves and even repel any dangerous toxins. This Mount was drawn by Marine. Notes * While Dante's name could refer to Dante's Inferno, its creator, Hoshi Fujioka, notes that it's named after the film Dante's Peak, hence why the connections to volcanoes. * The power of Endeavor could refer to the character Endeavor from My Hero Academia, whose power to have flames shoot out from his body, looks similarly to how the Riders are able to shoot flames from their vents. Adding to this is the fact that Hotaro's voice actor, Tetsu Inada, also voiced Endeavor and that his shout before executing a finisher is "Shoto", the name of Endeavor's son. * Each of Dante's Mounts are modeled off of different archetypes of Rider Forms. ** Ashen Mount is modeled after Rider Forms that are invariably weaker than the normal Mounts, such as Ryuki's Blank Form and Den-O's Plat Form, though as stated by Hoshi, it's more modeled after Kuuga's Growing Form. ** The Endeavors, given how they are triggered before a finishing move, can be compared to Agito's Cross Horns opening up, where as their dangerous power could be compared to Stronger's Charged Up Form. ** Fuji Mount is modeled after main Rider Forms. Particularly the Showa Riders. ** Yellowstone Mount is modeled after the berserker Forms like Double's FangJoker, OOO's Putotyra, and Build's Hazard Forms. Visually it looks like ZO and J's Forms. *** Hoshi compares Yellowstone Mount to Ryuji Iwasaki's overheating in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. ** The unnamed Mount is modeled after the Amazons Riders and quite possibly Kuuga's Ultimate Form. ** Sakurajima Mount is modeled after flying forms, such as Blade and Garren's Jack Forms or Specter's Houdini Damashii. Visually, it looks like a Heisei Phase 1 Rider. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Red Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Cinders and Ashes: The Chronicle Of Kamen Rider Dante